Assassin's Creed Uzumaki Clan
by DheezyShow
Summary: Naruto enters a coma after defeating Pein for two months, after reliving his father's memory he wakes up only to be told that he is an assassin and he needs to fight the new templars in form of the akatsuki . Read his adventures as an assassin from the Uzumaki Clan.


**Disclaimer : I do not own the Naruto series nor do I own the Assassin's Creed saga that credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Ubisoft respectively. However I do own Assassin's Creed Uzumaki Clan (purely fan fiction).**

**CHAPTER 1**

_` Minato quick the templars have already killed Kushina and are coming to kill us what are you going to do ?`. The third asked._

_The fast paced blond answered ` I will keep them busy and you carry Naruto and escape, since I have sealed kyubi in him he will be strong, and when he is 16 tell him to me to meet Uzumaki Reginald to explain our blood line, now go` with that the old man carried the child and escaped into the dead of the night._

_` Naruto if you are hearing me and the third is dead go find and meet Uzumaki Reginald` with that six men each with a strange red crosses on their chest appeared. Minato in a white robe like hoodie with red lines running across the edges fought incredibly and killed four of the men but alas the other two were too strong, they looked him in the eye and said ` Greet your accursed ancestors for us` with that they stabbed him._

_` What the fuck` said an awakened and annoyed Naruto ` What kind of dream was that, and where the hell am I ?` he looked at the small ward (as it seemed) ` He has come to, quick go call Hokage Tsunade` said the nurse a duty. Later on, Tsunade came to him and said ` I know you have many questions but let me summarize it to you, basically after you beat Pein and met the crowd waiting to toss you up in their arms you fell and it was diagnosed that you were in a coma and two months later here we are with you now awake and me explaining, (she let out a large sigh) do you understand ?` _

_Naruto sat there looking blank then nodded weakly.` Good now go and see the crowd waiting to see the new hero`. Tsunade said. ` Gladly` said the whiskered blond (partially remembering the dream )._

_Outside was a sight to behold it looked like the whole village came as once as they heard that Naruto was awake. Even his childhood friend Gaara was there. Their shout as Naruto made his way to his house was the only audible thing as they followed him._

_Upon entering his house he heard a knock, reaching for the door while wondering who it might be he opened it and to his surprise it was none other than Gaara the kazekage of the sand. ` How are you feeling` was what knocked Naruto out of wonder ` Ooh fine fine` was his answer ` Good because I have something to tell you, by now you should have relived your first memory, in doing that your bloodline has been awakened, you Naruto of the Uzumaki clan are an assassin` that last statement shocked Naruto badly. ` Hold up one fucking second I am a what` said the vexed jinchuriki. ` I know it is a lot to take in at once, I am also an assassin but unlike you I am not from the Uzumaki clan but from another, there is still more to be said but you need to go see your clan`s present leader UZUMAKI REGINALD` Naruto's eye twitched upon remembrance of that name `Okay fine I will but how do I find him?`_

_`His whereabouts are still unknown but the best thing I can tell you is that he lives in a cave`_

_` Do you have any fucking idea how many caves are in konoha`_

_` Yes none, but there is a cave just beside a lake a little bit out of Konoha`._

_` Tch and you said his whereabouts are unknown`_

_` I said that but I didn't say I didn't know where he was`_

_` You know what get out I have to get some rest before finding him`_

_` Goodbye then`_

_##########_

_As Naruto made way into the dark cave a mysteriously thick voice said ` Welcome my boy I have been expecting you, I hope you are ready because our training begins right now`. Naruto quickly switched to senin/sage mode and sensed arrows coming from all directions, in a speedy jump he dodged all the arrows and said ` Is that all?`._

_` This is merely the begining`. Then came out a man in the same robe like hoodie like that of his father in his memory (air quote). The man attacked with a blade sticking out of two gaunlet like things on his wrists, Naruto dodged and moved a little bit then the strangest thing happened the man shot a mini sized arrow from the guantlet at Naruto who dodged it only to be hit with a punch from the man that sent him flying. _

_` Hmm this is not what I expected from an Uzumaki` said the man (in that tone)._

_` I, I am not done with you yet` Naruto picked himself up and did multiple shadow clone jutsu, the clones attacked the man only to be killed one after the other, when done the man turned looking for Naruto only to be hit by a rasengan done by a once hidden Naruto. The man was hit finally was Naruto thought only for him to disappear revelling himself to be a clone. ` What the fuck all that trouble just for a clone, damn it`._

_` Naruto I think now you are ready to learn our secrets` said a man who emerged from the shadows ` I am Uzumaki Reginald your new mentor`._

_**And Bam I am done with chapter one that was fucking tiresome. I didn't plan to write this fan fiction but I just felt the mood and wrote it hope you like. If you have any problem or you just love it please the review box is there. I did my best hope you like. Good day or night or whatever time it is.**_


End file.
